


Keys and Runes

by EmotionsofInk



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: I wanted to write something cute for Christmas!, M/M, Mild Language, Sven and Jensen are both helpful and not helpful at the same time, adorable boys being adorable, oblivious idiots being oblivious, this isn't actually angsty what is wrong with me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmotionsofInk/pseuds/EmotionsofInk
Summary: Soren can’t quite pluck up the courage to tell Vincent what the necklaces actual meaning was, but luckily (or unlucky depending on your viewpoint) there were two people in the C9 house that Vincent could go to for some answers.





	Keys and Runes

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote something cute? Without angst? What is the world coming too? XD I don't know where this idea came from, but I guess I just thought it had to be shared - I hope you all like it. I know this is probably not the pairing most people would think of either, but I think, for this, it works :D

\- - -

The gift was wrapped beautifully, which immediately told Vincent who it was from, which was a good thing - considering there was no note and no other indication. Vincent had enough experience of the TSM members attempting to wrap things - and most of the time, it ended in disaster.

The dark blue paper stretched across the thin rectangular box perfectly, The darker blue, almost black ribbon tied around it with a perfect bow. It was so neat and perfect that Vincent almost didn’t want to open it.

“TSM colours, how… appropriate.”

He didn’t really know how he felt about getting a farewell gift, although considering who he had an inkling it was from he knew there would be no malice behind such a thing. He knew that even though he was leaving the team he wasn’t leaving the friendships and that knowledge had made it easier to go.

His breath hitched and time seemed to come to a complete halt as he opened it and the gift was revealed, It was beautiful, Vincent couldn’t help but run his fingers along it, slowly, carefully as if fearful he could somehow damage it.

The key shaped pendant sat snuggled in the velvet lined box, the black leather cord wrapping itself around it. The silver of the pendant was slightly tarnished, giving off a finished look that changed the colour from silver to black depending on the angel that he held it at. The key shape with simple, with just the outlines in triangles and diagonals. He was pretty sure he had seen a similar pattern before, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it.

It was so simple, yet, at the same time, the most beautiful thing anyone had ever given him.

Vincent found himself speechless and in shock, standing completely frozen for a good few minutes, staring intently at the pedant before shaking the feeling off and making his way through the house. As soon as he spotted the gifter walking down the hallway something pinged in his chest and an emotion he couldn’t quite pinpoint filled him.

“Soren!”

The midlaner turned around immediately a warm smile on his face. “Vince, you’re still here - I thought I might have missed you… oh.” He noticed the small box that Vincent was carefully carrying in his hand as he made his way over to him. “You opened it I see…”

“Well I wasn’t going to just let it sit there… man I don’t, I don’t know what to say, it’s beautiful, I never thought - you didn’t have to get me anything. Man, especially something like this, it’s not like I’m never seeing you again.”

The very thought of that pained Vincent to the very core, no, he was never saying something to that affect ever again.

“Oh?” Soren frowned slightly, “I didn’t mean to offend or anything by getting something, well I guess you can call it a Christmas gift, just in case I don’t see you before then.” He gave a hopeful smile. “Really, I just wanted to… get you something that, meant…. Something.”

Vincent nodded, although didn’t miss the sudden blush that crossed Soren’s face, or the way that he suddenly became super nervous. “It’s a key right - like…. how I’m always welcomed or something?’

“Yeah, yeah you can look at it like that if you want.” He paused, and bit his lip. “You’re not… going to put it on?”

“To be honest I don’t want to ruin how perfect it looks in the box.” Vincent laughed, “But ah… is that okay?”

“Yeah.. yeah that’s fine.”

There was a small silence between the two of them as Vincent eyed Soren with worry, the way he had said it was both concerning and confusing - there was a finality to the tone, like he was done talking to him about it - but there was also a hint of pain, like he had said something that hurt.

“Hey Soren?’

“Hmmm?”

The shock that was suddenly plastered on Soren’s face radiated through his whole body as, without warning Vincent had stepped forward and thrown his arms around him in a tight and frantic hug.

“I love it - thank you.”

**\- - -**

Vincent stood nervously at the door, waiting for someone to answer his knocking. He was beginning to think that maybe this wasn’t such a good idea - maybe he was being parioned. But he hadn’t imagined the way Soren had flinched slightly at his words, he hadn’t imagined that he seemed a little saddder. He was pretty sure he had offended his friend somehow, he just needed to know how - and why.

“Vince, this is a surprise…” Jensen stood in the doorway, a confused look on his face. Not quite the Dane that Vincent was here to see, but it would do. “Are you here to see Sven?”

“Well I was, but if he’s not free then you can help me too?” Vincent took a deep breath as Jensen rose an eyebrow at this. “I think, I might have offended Bjerg, and I also think it has something to do with tradition or some kind of Danish… thing and I was wondering…”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well, he got me this cool pendant, charm thing - and I think I did something wrong or said something wrong…” Vincent followed Jensen into the house at the midlaner’s instance. “Here I have it with me.” He pulled out the box, still perfectly wrapped and opened the lid, revealing the key. “Does this mean anything to you…”

By the way that Jensen breathed in deeply it did - and the way his eyes widened, and the fact that he began muttering in Danish… “Fucking hell, why do you still have that in its box!”

“I ah, is that wrong?”

“Vince, I… do you even know what that is?”

“Apparently not.”

“It’s a rune, a nordic one - it’s the symbol for love.” Jensen watched as Vincent turned very pale in front of him, and began to try to reply with some sort of semblance of words - nothing seemed to come out. “Here. sit down - I’ll get us something to drink and find Sven - then you’re telling us EXACTLY what happened - alright?”

Vincent nodded, sitting down on the couch as instructed as Jensen walked quickly out of the room. Love? Surely that didn’t have to mean what his mind was telling him, did it - maybe it meant as in friends, as in brothers, as in always having each other’s back? Love was a pretty broad and vague thing to have a representation of - right… right?

“Alright, what the hell did I miss and why is that when Bjerg finally get the courage to admit this when I’m not around to witness it.” Dennis came striding into the room, his eyes set on Vincent on the couch, he noticed immediately how pale his friend was. “Vince, are you - are you alright.”

“I ah - pretty sure I fucked up.”

“What?”

“He left it in the box.” Jensen came up from behind Dennis, carrying the promised drinks. “He hasn’t put it on yet Sven.”

Dennis’s eyes widened. “Oh… yeah you, you kind of fucked up.” He watched with a look of pity as Vincent collapsed onto the couch and ran his hands over his face. “Oh, it’s okay Vince, I presume you had no idea what it was…. Wait, did he tell you what it was?”

“No, I thought - I thought it was just a key and I…” He took a deep breath before taking the drink offered him from Jensen, taking a large gulp of it - almost finishing the whole glass at once. “What do I need to do, what did I do…”

Jensen shuffled uneasily in his seat. “By not putting it on - and especially keeping it in the box you pretty much rejected everything that it means - and that he meant by giving it to you.” He paused, tapping a finger to his chin as if trying to remember something he hadn't had to think about in a long time. “But it’s not just rejection per say - it’s dismissive as well, like dismissing him…. If you want to say, thank him for it but say you don’t feel the same way you can take it out of the box and display it - as a sign of respect… and then you put it on…”

“If the feeling is mutual…” Vincent mutter sinking further into the couch. “Why, why wouldn’t he tell me what it meant - why would he just tell me that how he felt and….”

Dennis shock his head. “I’m sorry, really but how did you not even figure it out, even if just a little bit?”

“I… I thought it was just, normal, behaviour?” Vincent blushed, sinking even further into the couch. “I, I guess now I just have to figure it out, weather I do… I mean I know I need to take it out now, but whether I should wear it I… what?”

Jensen just shock his head, laughing slightly at Vincent’s mutterings. “I don’t know but it seems to me that if you have to think about working this our for too long the answer is pretty easy.”

Vincent groaned, letting himself actually fall sideways, “You’re not helping!”

Jensen stood up and patted Vincent slightly on the shoulder, shaking his head he muttered something in Danish that caused Dennis to laugh wholeheartedly, watching as his ex teammate attempted to figure out what was going on in his head.

**\- - -**

He was beginning to regret his decision. It was stupid, he had been stupid to even think that he had known what it meant or that he would even think that it would mean something other than cementing their friendship. Soren had never been one to fully shout out his feelings about people, but the idea of Vincent leaving had caused him to show his feelings in a way, that to him, was vulnerable enough that he was feeling super exposed right now. His nerves were on edge, his heart racing and his emotions felt like they were about to all pour out at once.

He was so stupid, so, so stupid - he should just forget it ever happened, he should just run and hide and he should just…

“Soren?”

He breathed out deeply at the voice, closing his eyes to try to regain some kind of composure before turning around to face Vincent. “Hey I didn’t expect you to-”

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

“Huh?”

“What it meant, what the rune meant?”

“I how did you-”

“I took a trip to the C9 house, and I had two lovely Danish friends tell me how much of a horrible person I was for keeping it the box… I never, ever meant to offend you, or to hurt you in anyway and I-”

Soren shock his head. “No, please don’t apologize you didn’t know and I shouldn’t have forced you to…” His voice trailed off into a small gasp, his eyes widening as Vincent stopped his words with one movement, lifting the black cord around his neck up - revealing the key like rune. “You, you know what that means and you…”

“Yeah I know.” Vincent walked forward, a small smile on his face as he ran a finger down the rune. “I, I realized that if I had to think so hard about something, then I must care about it - I realized that… that whatever this is, whatever I feel, I don’t want to let it pass me by without seeing where it may go.”

Soren's face had turned a bright red, “Really, you - you want to…”

“Mmmhmm, and maybe now is the best time.” Vincent grinned, tilting his head to the side. “What better way to figure out weather I love you, than to see how I cope without seeing you everyday?”

Soren had gone completely silent, his eyes wide and his heart beating faster than he ever thought possible. 

“But I think, it's kinda safe to say - I’m really, really going to miss you.”

A forced chuckle left the midlaners lip, and he found his voice again as he began to walk over to Vincent, practically inches away from him. He hesitated slightly, before reaching out, and running a hand down the rune, his hand resting on Vincent’s chest where it shock slightly. “I’m… I’m really going to miss you too.”

As Soren went to remove his hand he was stopped, as Vincent put his own on top of it, causing Soren to look up, making direct, and rather intense eye contact with the support. They were inches apart, and both of them could feel the tension crackling in the air.

“Vince?”

“Mmm?”

“May I?”

Vincent just grinned in response, wrapping his arm around Soren waist and pulling him closer, their bodies now touching. “You certainly may.” 

The kiss was short, soft, hesitant - but it was beautiful and breath taking at the same time. Vincent hummed into in, keeping his body pressed into Soren after they broke apart, resting his whole weight on Soren’s frame.

“Hey, now I have to think about something just as meaningful for you for Christmas.”

“This is enough, you don’t need to get me anything.”

“Wow, cheese much.”

“I don’t care.”

“Mmm,” Vincent stood up on his toes slightly to kiss Soren quickly on the lips again, loving the look of surprise and delight that flashed across his face. “Well, Merry Christmas then, Mister Bjerg.”

“Merry Christmas Vince.”

Yup, that smile on his face was totally worth it - Vincent knew it that moment he couldn’t have, ever made any other decision. He would wear that rune and he would wear it with pride. And if anyone asked, he would say it was a cherished gift, from someone he loved.

Loved, yes, he could get used to saying that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading - please leave your thoughts :D Happy Christmas Season my friends <3


End file.
